Heartbeat
by MariaShadow
Summary: G1- Someone gets hurt. Can't say anymore or else it'll give it away.


Author's note: The stuff in normal type is the character speaking, and the stuff in italics is the events.

* * *

Heartbeat 

Personal datatracks, Optimus Prime. 143/86-beta

If the command structure is the head of an organisation, the scientists it's brains and the warriors it's fists, then the medics are it's heart. We almost lost our heart today.

We were fighting the Decepticons again, when the unthinkable happened…

_"Ratchet, look out!" Jazz screamed over the noise of battle. Ratchet glanced up from his position crouched at Prowl's side, and then threw himself over the prone form of the wounded tactician as two missiles screamed towards them._

_The first missile caught Ratchet in his side, just below his right shoulder socket, and tore a hole through his white armour. The second exploded across his lower back as he pitched forwards, gouging a deep slice that exposed his circuitry._

Personal datatracks, Jazz. 143/86-beta 

I don't think anyone moved for a full 30 seconds after Ratchet was hit. We were all, y'know, shell shocked. Partly because nobody ever expected Ratchet to get hurt.

The other part was because one of the Decepticons, i.e. Screamer, has just broken one of our Codes. The one that says y' ain't allowed to fire on a medic when they're workin' on somebody.

After that 30 seconds, all hell broke loose. I don't think I've ever seen anyone fight like that b'fore. Even the twins were cutting loose more than usual.

Quite frankly, it scared me….

_"Uh oh." Starscream gulped. The battlefield became eerily silent as Ratchet's frame slumped over that of his patient. Even Megatron flinched back when he realised what had just happened._

_"Starscream, you moron!" Thundercracker growled._

_The Autobots visibly tensed up with rage, then exploded across the pockmarked ground, most of them screaming war cries. The attack quickly overwhelmed the Decepticon front lines._

_"DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!" Megatron bellowed as he fought to escape an enraged Prime's clutches._

Personal datatracks, Sideswipe. 143/86-beta 

It's not supposed to slaggin' happen! Ratchet is a medic for cryin' out loud. He _ain't_ the one who gets hurt. It's mechs like me and Sunny who do and he's the one to patch us up afterwards. It isn't right.

Anyway, after Ratchet and Prowl got rushed back to base, me and my bro stood guard at the repair bay to keep anyone from distracting Wheeljack and Perceptor. We didn't discuss it, we just did it. Y'know, to pay Ratchet back for all the times he put us back together…

_All throughout the rest of the day, and most of the night as well, a stream of worried Autobots came past the short hallway that led to the repair bay doors. Few dared to linger for long with the imposing sight of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe flanking the big double doors, practically daring anyone to try and get pass them._

_Even though most of the Autobots would have wanted to be in there, even if it was just to support Wheeljack and Hoist, nobody wanted to see the mech that had saved their lives lying on a operating table._

_"Any news?" Jazz asked the pair as he paused in front of the hallway.  
__Sideswipe shook his head.  
__"Ok man, just let us know when you hear something."  
__"Will do." Sunstreaker replied._

Personal datatracks, Wheeljack. 144/86-beta 

All I can say is that I'm very glad to have Ratchet back. It was touch and go for a little while, for him and Prowl. But I'm pleased to report that they're both back on their feet.

Jazz has even organised a party for tonight, which reminds me, I'd better get back to work.

Personal datatracks, Prowl. 145/86-alpha

Despite what everyone else thinks, I was still online when it happened. It was illogical for Ratchet to have done what he did; his survival programming was probably screaming at him to get out of the way, but he didn't. I had to shut down my battle computer before it blew a fuse trying to find the logic in Ratchet's actions

He looked, saw the shots coming, and covered my body with his. Totally illogical, but at the same time, perfectly so.

Heh. I guess there are some things that pure logic can't find reason in.

…End entry

The other side of the story…

Personal datatracks, Megatron. 144/86-beta

In all the years I have fought Optimus Prime I have never seen him this furious. It was quite refreshing actually, to see that under the Autobot Commander facade, there is as a base a mechanoid as I am. And to think that all it took to trigger this raw rage was an attack on the Autobot Medic Ratchet. This could be useful…

_The clash of metal against metal was deafening as the tide of Autobots flowed over the Decepticons. Optimus ploughed through the sea of combatants to the rocky knoll where Megatron was perched, directing his troops in a hasty attempt to regain the offensive._

_Prime didn't waste any words, he just drew back his right fist and swung it in a powerful phoenix punch that connected sharply with the Decepticon tyrant's abdomen and sent him flying backwards._

_The move surprised Megatron; he being more accustomed to an exchange of insults precluding any major hand to hand fighting. But then again, Prime wasn't exactly his usual self, a fact confirmed by one glance at the rage-darkened optics of the Autobot leader._

Personal datatracks, Thundercracker. 144/86-beta 

Ok, it's on the official record now. Starscream is a moron! A circuit-glitching, wires-crossed, three-chips-short-of-a-hard drive moron! And I don't care if he reads this neither!

You do not go around breaking the Codes when you're fighting Autobots, they take honour pretty seriously. Even I know better than to break the Codes. Screamer doesn't have an excuse, he was there when Megatron rigged that fight with Prime, he saw how angry the Autobots got when they found out.

That sky-jock's flippancy is gonna get him scrapped one day…

_"Oh sl…hurk!" Skywarp gasped as Ironhide wrapped a fist around the Seeker's neck and squeezed, cutting off the black and lavender jet's exclamation in mid word._

_Thundercracker dodged a missile slung at him by Bluestreak and glanced out of the corner of his optic at his wingmate Starscream, who was currently occupied with keeping out of the twins' reach._

_"Starscream, you've really done it now!" TC yelped as he twisted away from a lunge by Jazz. The white and red Seeker didn't reply; all his attention focussed on staying out of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's vengeful hands._

Personal datatracks, Starscream. 144/86-beta

So I shot a medic. Big deal. Our 'Glorious Leader' will probably lecture me about it once he gets out of the repair bay, but I don't really care. I saw an opportunity and took it.

Why do the Autobots care about that medic of theirs anyway? He can't even fight…

_As soon as he saw the twins, Starscream knew he was in for it. Sure, he'd faced them before, but now they were mad. The red one –Sideswipe, his databanks told him- was growling like a wild animal, and he looked it too; one lip curled up in a snarl and his optics narrowed down to dark blue slits. The other mech, Sunstreaker, was as frightening as his brother, the contours of his face flattened out into an impassive mask, but his optics seething with deadly intent._

_Quite frankly, it was all the Seeker could do to keep the two at arms' length. As soon as he had beaten off one of them, the other took the opportunity to attack. When the order came to retreat, the self-proclaimed 'King of the Sky' threw a fist full of cluster bombs at the pair and fled into the air._

Personal datatracks, Rumble. 144/86-beta

Hoo boy. Those Auto-punks sure know how t' fight once y' get 'em angry enough. And Starscream sure is stupid. Heh.

Eh, Soundwave's calling. Better close this thing and see what he wants.

…End entry


End file.
